The present invention is directed to a novel combined fishing rod and fishing line vibrator which can be attached to a fishing rod and vibrations created by a rotating eccentric cause direct vibrations of the rod and also vibrations of an associated fishing line passed through a fishing line loop of the vibrator.
Vibrators, and particularly fishing rod or fishing line vibrators, are relatively common, and examples thereof are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,789,534 to Thomas J. Yankaitis, issued Feb. 5, 1974; 2,908,103, R. H. Mertz, issued Oct. 13, 1959; 4,349,978, Charles R. Philip, issued Sept. 21, 1982; 3,835,570, Charles R. Philip issued Sept. 17, 1974; 4,020,582, Rodney G. Thelen, issued May 3, 1977; 3,981,095, Allen A. Shepherd, issued Sept. 21, 1976; 3,001,317, Nolan E. Boughton, issued Sept. 26, 1961; 4,177,594, Chin K. Kim, issued Dec. 11, 19749; 4,251,939, Claire L. Tiede, issued Feb. 24, 1981; and 4,100,695, James A. Blanchard issued July 18, 1978. The latter patents are not all-inclusive, but are certainly reflective of the status of the prior art and, of course, the deficiencies thereof which include complexity, cumbersomeness of design, costly manufacture, etc. The prior art patents basically reflect the absence of an easily manufactured, low-cost, easy to use, versatile and failsafe vibrator which both (1) directly vibrates a fishing rod through the connection of the vibrator housing to the fishing rod and (2) directly vibrates the fishing line through a fishing line loop which is directly vibrated by the vibrator housing.